NinjaNomicon
The NinjaNomicon, or simply Nomicon, is an 800 year-old book that teaches the Norrisville Ninja wisdom and skills. About the Nomicon Randy Cunningham gets his hands on the book and using what he learns from it, he helps keep the world safe from the forces of evil. Whenever Randy or any Ninja is in need of help or information about something, he can just ask the Nomicon. To answer his question, the Nomicon communicates mentally, leaving his or their physical body in a trance-like state. There's a running gag that whenever Randy goes into the Nomicon, Randy will often fall to the ground and sometimes have the Nomicon hit his head. The Nomicon may have a mind of its own. In "The Tale of the Golden Doctor's Note", when Randy "dissed" it, the book glowed and gave off a roar-like sound. And in "Viva El Nomicon", when Randy was acting too confident in himself, the Nomicon locked up until he learned the lesson. It also spoke to Mac Antfee as shown in a flashback to Randy in "Ninja Camp". The Nomicon may also have the power of Precognition. This is proven that the book seems to know in advance what kind of situation Randy is about to get into, and gives lessons which act as either warning and/or advice for that exact situation. For example, in "Stanks Like Teen Spirit", it warned Randy beforehand that his enemies were up to something, but Randy didn't take it to heart, and because of it, he woke up to find a lot of stanked monsters. The Nomicon can also only be opened by the one who is chosen to be the Ninja. This was demonstrated in "Raiders of the Lost Nomicon", when Viceroy, McFist and even the Sorcerer attempted to open it with no success, although it's implied the Sorcerer's magic of red stank would have succeeded if Randy hadn't interfered. Howard failed to open it as well in "The Ninja Identity". However, it seems it can choose who can and cannot open it. Bucky Hensletter opened it in "Raiders of the Lost Nomicon" since he claimed it had "Non-school board approved ideas in it", and it also refused to open for Randy in "Viva El Nomicon". In "Shloomp! There It Is!", Once Howard notices that somethings up wish Randy (who is actually NomiRandy) to get into the Nomicon. He can't until he throws it at a garbage box and it flies back at him, open, so he can get in, freeing the real Randy. Randy then goes to defeat NomiRandy in Howard's body, before returning things to normal. While it often leads Randy to the pages where it feels Randy needs to go, the NinjaNomicon doesn't seem to have the ability to deny him when Randy is particularly determined. He has on several occasions forced his way into the House of Forbidden Knowledge and taken the ultimate lesson too early. It's revealed in "The Ninja Supremacy", upon the Ninja's time ending, they take the Ultimate Lesson, whereupon their minds are wiped and the Nomicon absorbs all their experiences so it can be passed on to the next Ninja. Trivia *The NinjaNomicon's name may be inspired by the Necronomicon. Gallery NinjaNomicon.png|The Nomicon held by Randy. NinjaNomiconKnowledge001.png|"Believe in the weapon that is in the suit." NinjaNomiconKnowledge002.png|"The evil funk possesses the vulnerable using that which he most holds dear." NinjaNomiconKnowledge003.png|"A Ninja must never endanger the innocent..." NinjaNomiconKnowledge004.png|"...but he must always defend the defenseless." NinjaNomiconKnowledge005.png|"A Ninja must master the art of stealth." NinjaNomiconKnowledge006.png|"When faced with a mighty enemy..." NinjaNomiconKnowledge007.png|"...counter with a mightier force." NinjaNomiconKnowledge008.png|"The way to forget..." NinjaNomiconKnowledge009.png|"...is to remember." NinjaNomiconKnowledge010.png|"The best way to avoid an attack is to avoid an attack." Forbidden Knowledge.png Do Not Enter Randall.png NinjaNomiconKnowledge011.png|"Beware the enemy who wears a hero's mask." NinjaNomiconKnowledge012.png|"The only knowledge a Ninja can possess..." NinjaNomiconKnowledge013.png|"...is the knowledge that he possesses no knowledge." NinjaNomiconKnowledge014.png|"Friendship is a weight the Ninja cannot carry." NinjaNomiconKnowledge015.png|"Respect is the key that opens all doors." NinjaNomiconKnowledge016.png|"The knot not tied unravels." NinjaNomiconKnowledge017.png|"When a Ninja does wrong, he must own up to his mistakes." NinjaNomiconKnowledge018.png|"In the realm of the Ninja, a swordsmith crafts blades in a cauldron of fire." NinjaNomiconKnowledge019.png|"The most dangerous enemy often wears the mask of an ally." NinjaNomiconKnowledge020.png|"A ninja must know when winning is losing..." NinjaNomiconKnowledge021.png|"...and losing is winning." NinjaNomiconKnowledge022.png|"Deceit often comes at a price." NinjaNomiconKnowledge023.png|"Let the warrior who holds the weapon fight the battle." NinjaNomiconKnowledge024.png|"Once the ninja is known, he can never be unknown." NinjaNomiconKnowledge025.png|"To underestimate your enemy is to invite your defeat." NinjaNomiconKnowledge026.png|"The tiger who refuses to get his paws wet catches no fish." NinjaNomiconKnowledge027.png|"Words can be more powerful than the sword." NinjaNomiconKnowledge028.png|"The Ninja Smokebomb is a tool of strategy, not a toy for show." NinjaNomiconKnowledge029.png|"Only from the sap of the Skunk Pine tree can a Ninja craft a bombs of smoke." NinjaNomiconKnowledge030.png|"The questions of the present can be answered by the past." NinjaNomiconKnowledge031.png|"To control your fear..." NinjaNomiconKnowledge032.png|"...you must embrace your fear." NinjaNomiconKnowledge033.png|"If you abuse the power, you lose the power." NinjaNomiconKnowledge034.png|"The gain is rarely worth the loss." NinjaNomiconKnowledge035.png|"The unknown ally can be more dangerous than the known enemy." NinjaNomiconKnowledge036.png|"A Ninja's hand is to give, not to take." NinjaNomiconKnowledge037.png|"What is wild..." NinjaNomiconKnowledge038.png|"...should not..." NinjaNomiconKnowledge039.png|"...be caged." NinjaNomiconKnowledge040.png|"The eyes can be deceived, but the nose always knows." NinjaNomiconKnowledge041.png|"He who crosses the line must prepare for the fall that follows." NinjaNomiconKnowledge042.png|"When the Ninja is no longer needed, the Ninja shall lay down his sword." NinjaNomiconKnowledge043.png|"The Ninja who looks the other way fails to see the attack." NinjaNomiconKnowledge044.png|"A problem at a distance..." NinjaNomiconKnowledge045.png|"...may be a solution up close." NinjaNomiconKnowledge046.png|"A hero sacrifices all to save the day." NinjaNomiconKnowledge047.png|"Provoke your enemy and he will fight back." NinjaNomiconKnowledge048.png|"A Ninja without balance will fall." NinjaNomiconKnowledge049.png|"You cannot right the future until you write the past." NinjaNomiconKnowledge050.png|"The easy road often makes for a hard journey." NinjaNomiconKnowledge051.png|"Hope is the light that vanquishes all shadows." NinjaNomiconKnowledge053.png|"A jealous dragon slays what it should protect." Category:Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja Category:Objects Category:Books (fictional) Category:Spell Books Category:Magical Objects